Saison 1 (Riverdale)
Riverdale est une série télévisée américaine diffusée depuis le 26 janvier 2017 sur CW aux États-Unis et au Canada et depuis le 27 janvier 2017 sur Netflix en France. La série a été créée par Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa d'après les personnages d'Archie Comics. Synopsis À l'aube de la rentrée des classes, la ville de Riverdale est émue par la mort tragique de Jason Blossom, le garçon d'or du lycée , et rien ne se passe de la même façon… Archie Andrews est toujours l'adolescent américain, mais les événements de l'été ont fait il se rend compte qu'il veut poursuivre une carrière dans la musique - ne pas suivre les traces de son père - malgré la fin soudaine de sa relation interdite avec la jeune professeure de musique de Riverdale, Mme Grundy. Ce qui signifie qu'Archie n'a personne qui le conseille - certainement pas la chanteuse Josie McCoy, qui se concentre uniquement sur son groupe, les Pussycats, qui seront bientôt célèbres dans le monde entier.. Tout cela pèse lourdement dans l'esprit d'Archie, tout comme son amitié fracturée avec l'écrivain en herbe et son camarade de classe, Jughead Jones. Pendant ce temps, la fille d'à côté, Betty Cooper, a hâte de la voir écraser après son absence tout l'été, mais elle n'est pas tout à fait prête à lui révéler ses vrais sentiments. Et les nerfs de Betty - qui ne sont guère apaisés par sa mère dominatrice Alice - ne sont pas la seule chose qui la retient. Quand une nouvelle étudiante, Veronica Lodge, arrive en ville de New York avec sa mère Hermione, il y a une étincelle indéniable entre elle et Archie, même si Veronica ne veut pas risquer sa nouvelle amitié avec Betty en jouant pour Archie. Et puis il y a Cheryl Blossom... Riverdale's Queen Bee est heureux de semer le trouble parmi Archie, Betty et Veronica, mais Cheryl garde ses propres secrets. Que cache-t-elle exactement au sujet de la mort mystérieuse de son frère jumeau, Jason? Riverdale ressemble peut-être à une ville calme et assoupie, mais il y a des dangers dans l'ombre ... Navigant entre les eaux troubles du sexe, de l'amour, de l'éducation et de la famille, Archie et ses amis se retrouvent plongés au coeur d'une mystérieuse affaire.Netflix Casting |-|Acteurs Principaux= Riverdale Archie Promo.jpg|'Archie Andrews' (K.J. Apa) (13/13)|link=Archie Andrews Riverdale Betty Promo.jpg|'Betty Cooper' (Lili Reinhart) (13/13)|link=Betty Cooper Riverdale Veronica Promo.jpg|'Veronica Lodge' (Camila Mendes) (13/13)|link=Veronica Lodge Riverdale Jughead Promo.jpg|'Jughead Jones' (Cole Sprouse) (13/13)|link=Jughead Jones HermioneVillains.png|'Hermione Lodge' (Marisol Nichols) (13/13)|link=Hermione Lodge Riverdale Cheryl Promo.jpg|'Cheryl Blossom' (Madelaine Petsch) (12/13)|link=Cheryl Blossom Riverdale Josie Promo.jpg|'Josie McCoy' (Ashleigh Murray) (7/13)|link=Josie McCoy Alice Cooper Promotional Photo.jpg|'Alice Cooper' (Mädchen Amick) (12/13)|link=Alice Cooper Fred Andrews.jpg|'Fred Andrews' (Luke Perry) (13/13)|link=Fred Andrews |-|Acteurs Récurrents= Season 1 Episode 5 Heart of Darkness Reggie on the field.png|'Reggie Mantle' (Ross Butler) (6/13)|link=Reggie Mantle Kevin Keller.jpg|'Kevin Keller ' (Casey Cott) (13/13)|link=Kevin Keller Season 1 Episode 12 Anatomy of a Murder Sheriff Keller at the station.png|'Sheriff Keller' (Martin Cummins) (10/13)|link=Thomas Keller Season 1 Episode 4 The Last Picture Show Ms. Grundy playing cello.png|'Geraldine Grundy' (Sarah Habel) (4/13)|link=Geraldine Grundy Season 1 Episode 12 Anatomy of a Murder Hal hesitant.png|'Hal Cooper' (Lochlyn Munro) (12/13)|link=Hal Cooper Season 1 Episode 10 The Lost Weekend Melody at party.png|'Melody Valentine' (Asha Bromfield) (10/13)|link=Melody Valentine Season 1 Episode 5 Heart Of Darkness Valerie at diner.jpg|'Valerie Brown' (Hayley Law) (11/13)|link=Valerie Brown Season 1 Episode 5 Heart of Darkness Penelope 2.jpg|'Penelope Blossom' (Nathalie Boltt) (11/13)|link=Penelope Blossom Season 1 Episode 7 In a Lonely Place Cliff Blossom at Pop's shoppe.jpg|'Cliff Blossom' (Barclay Hope) (11/13)|link=Cliff Blossom Season 1 Episode 8 The Outsiders Moose (3).jpg|'Moose Mason' (Cody Kearsley) (9/13)|link=Moose Mason Season_1_Episode_5_Heart_of_Darkness_Coach_Clayton_about_to_chose_team_captain.png|'Coach Clayton' (Colin Lawrence) (4/13)|link=Coach Clayton Season 1 Episode 10 The Lost Weekend Smithers.png|'Smithers' (Tom McBeath) (5/13)|link=Smithers Season 1 Episode 7 In a Lonely Place Weatherbee 1.jpg|'Mr. Weatherbee' (Peter Bryant) (6/13)|link=Waldo Weatherbee Season 1 Episode 5 Heart of Darkness Trev smiling.png|'Trev Brown' (Adain Bradley) (2/13)|link=Trev Brown Season 1 Episode 7 In a Lonely Place Ginger listening in.png|'Ginger Lopez' (Caitlin Mitchell-Markovitch) (7/13)|link=Ginger Lopez Season 1 Episode 3 Body Double Tina asks about the sticky maple.png|'Tina Patel' (Olivia Ryan Stern) (6/13)|link=Tina Patel Pop Tate.jpg|'Pop Tate' (Alvin Sanders) (6/13)|link=Pop Tate Season 1 Episode 5 Heart of Darkness Jason 2.jpg|'Jason Blossom' (Trevor Stines) (9/13)|link=Jason Doiley Season 1 Episode 10 The Lost Weekend Dilton confessing.png|'Dilton Doiley' (Daniel Yang et Major Curda) (3/13)|link=Dilton Doiley Season 1 Episode 10 The Lost Weekend Ethel has to pee.png|'Ethel Muggs' (Shannon Purser) (3/13)|link=Ethel Muggs Sierra McCoy.jpg|'Sierra McCoy' (Robin Givens) (7/13)|link=Sierra McCoy Season 1 Episode 10 The Lost Weekend FP agreeing to come to the party.png|'FP Jones' (Skeet Ulrich) (8/13)|link=FP Jones Season 1 Episode 5 Heart of Darkness Oscar at Carson College.png|'Oscar Castillo' (Raul Castillo) (1/13)|link=Oscar Castillo Season 1 Episode 7 In a Lonely Place Polly 1.jpg|'Polly Cooper' (Tiera Skovbye) (8/13)|link=Polly Cooper RD-Promo-1x12-Anatomy-of-a-Murder-02-Mary.jpg|'Mary Andrews' (Molly Ringwald) (3/13)|link=Mary Andrews Season 1 Episode 3 Body Double Chuck at Ethel's house.png|'Chuck Clayton' (Jordan Calloway) (3/13)|link=Chuck Clayton Season 1 Episode 5 Heart of Darkness Rose 3.jpg|'Rose Blossom' (Barbara Wallace) (2/13)|link=Rose Blossom RD-S1-Myles.png|'Myles McCoy' (Reese Alexander) (1/13)|link=Myles McCoy Joaquin.png|'Joaquin DeSantos' (Rob Raco) (5/13)|link=Joaquin DeSantos Riverdale logo.gif|'Vic' (Bruce Blain) (1/13)|link=Vic Season 1 Episode 12 Anatomy of a Murder Mustang overdosed.png|'Mustang' (Christopher Rosamond) (3/13)|link=Mustang Season 1 Episode 9 Mrs. Muggs.png|'Mrs. Muggs' (Jenn MacLean-Angus) (1/13)|link=Mrs. Muggs Season_1_Episode_10_The_Lost_Weekend_The_Law_Offices_of_Paul_Sowerberry._Esq_2.png|'Paul Sowerberry' (Lane Edwards) (1/13)|link=Paul Sowerberry Épisodes Développement En 2014, Fox a annoncé qu'ils souhaitaient créer une série avec Greg Berlanti mettant en scène les personnages d'Archie Comics, mais le projet n'a jamais vu le jour. En 2015, CW, s'empare du projet et commande un pilote à Greg Berlanti aidé du directeur créatif d'Archie Comics. En mai 2016, le réseau annonce avoir commandé une première saison qui sera diffusée début 2017. Le 16 novembre 2016, la chaîne annonce que la série sera diffusée à partir du 26 janvier 2017. Récompenses * Teen Choices Awards ** Choice Drama TV Show - "Riverdale" ** Choice Breakout TV Show - "Riverdale" ** Choice Drama TV Actor - "Cole Sprouse" ** Choice Breakout TV Star - "Lili Reinhart" ** Choice TV Ship - "Bughead" ** Choice Hissy Fit - "Madelaine Petsch" ** Choice Scene Stealer - "Camila Mendes" Médias Galerie Riverdale Archie Promo.jpg Riverdale Betty Promo.jpg Riverdale Jughead Promo.jpg Riverdale Veronica Promo.jpg Riverdale Josie Promo.jpg Riverdale Cheryl Promo.jpg Riverdale_S1_Promo_5.jpg Riverdale S1 Promo 4.png Riverdale S1 Promo 3.jpg Riverdale_S1_1.jpg Riverdale S1 Promo 2.jpg Riverdale S1 Promo.jpg Vidéos Riverdale_(The_CW)_Promo_HD Riverdale_(The_CW)_"Welcome_to_Riverdale"_Promo_HD Riverdale_(The_CW)_"Deeper"_Promo_HD Riverdale_(The_CW)_Trailer_HD Riverdale_(The_CW)_"Not_Every_Story_Is_What_It_Seems"_Promo_HD Riverdale_(The_CW)_"In_the_Shadows"_Promo_HD Riverdale_(The_CW)_"Mysteries_of_Riverdale"_Promo_HD Fichier:Riverdale_Official_Trailer_HD_Netflix Références en:Season 1 (Riverdale) ro:Sezonul 1 (Riverdale) Catégorie:Saisons Riverdale